candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147/Versions
This level has had a pretty amazing history. At one time, this level was the definition of 'a hard level on Candy Crush'. It has since been nerfed massively, reverted back to its old infamous self, then nerfed again! The full history is below: Original Version -> | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 146 | next = 148 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient | difficulty = Insanely hard }} This used to be quite possibly the most hated level in the game, and up there with level 181 in difficulty. The board was rather complex and does not look promising. This level looked very innocent like most insanely hard levels, until the bombs start quite literally raining down onto the screen. Seeing four bombs on the screen was a common occurrence in this level, and with six colours, getting rid of them all within 10 moves was an incredibly hard task. Most attempts would end up with bombs going off, and those that did use all 50 moves probably won't clear all the jelly; there were 52 double jelly squares in 50 moves, and many of them were hard to reach as they are behind three-layer icing. Even without the bombs, clearing the jelly would be pretty hard. It takes many Special candies, but with six colours, they don't come easily. Between late August and September, the level received two slight nerfs to the bombs, first lowering the drop rate and then increasing the timer from 10 moves to 15 moves. The difficulty still remains Insanely Hard despite the adjustments. Nerfed versions | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 146 | next = 148 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient | difficulty = Considerably easy }} | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 146 | next = 148 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient | difficulty = Medium }} This level was arguably the hardest level in the game. However, a nerf was done approximately on December 13, 2013, making it significantly easier than the original version. Then, the nerf was temporarily reverted back to the original version in January 23, 2014 (the bomb nerf was still kept). On February 6, 2014, the level regained the nerf same as the last one. It is unknown if there are any more split versions. *However, the nerf varied between two versions. The cause was unknown, and it was not due to different devices. **Level Version 1: 50 moves. 6 colors. Two-layer icing. **Level Version 2: 40 moves, 5 colors. Three-layer icing. **This was probably the cause of reverting the nerf, as most people had different versions, and some people had the original, unnerfed version. **'The current version is the Level Version:1.' Category:Jelly levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels